Persona: The Power Within
by StormFireGirl
Summary: Persona is Latin for 'Mask'. Persona (a.k.a Cassandra Cortez) masks the true power within; a group of the first Symbiotes called the First Six, bonded to her mutant DNA. And her story may surprise you. From her first bondage to Venom the 1rst to her Duel and prophesied ultimate battle, Persona fights the good fight. But will she find what she's looking for: A family and true love?
1. Chapter 1: Cassandra

Cassandra stared out at the football field. She scanned the number of players, trying to find him.

_Let's see... oh! There he is! Hi Matt!_

She waved. He glanced off of the field and waved to her, blowing a kiss. She pretended to catch it and smiled. Ever since she became the new Cheer Captain of Briar-Rose High School, Matt and her had been dating non-stop.

"Hey, Cassandra!"

She looked behind her shoulder. Emma Johnston, one of the Cheer Squad's best performers stood behind her.

"S'up Em?"

"Listen, Jami just called in. She's sick with the bug."

Cassandra groaned. "Damn! Now what are we gonna do? Jami was our best back-flipper!" Then she rolled her eyes, knowing what needed to be done, and said "I'll do it."

"Great!" Emma sighed in relief. "I'll let the girl's know the change in plans, kay Cass?"

"Sure. Whatever we gotta do!" Cassandra said, not taking her eyes off the field.

She pretended to be watching Matt, her boyfriend and the Star Quarterback, but in reality she couldn't help but think what'd happened over three months earlier. Her mutantcy. She had heightened reflexes, plus her speed, strength and agility had improved quite a bit to, which made her able to do leaps and feats that made even the top gymnasts jealous. Which was how she'd became the Cheer Captain. Before, she was considered a bit brainy because of her straight As and was mostly ignored. But after taking on the role of Cheer Captain, she had become the most popular girl in school, was praised for her As, and her dating Matt only made her ever-more-so popular. Her thoughts were snapped away by the sound of the Half Time horn. The Cheer Squad ran out into the field, and got into positions.

"One! Two! Three!" Cassandra shouted.

"_Pretty like a rose, but as sharp as a Thorn!_" They chanted as they went through their motions.

"_We don't call it quits! We're winners born!_"

Cassandra readied herself to do Jami's moves.

"_We're not little wallflowers, sitting idly by,_

_Cause We're Briar Rose High!_

_And We'll Fight, Fight, Fight until we get it_

_Right, Right, RIGHT!_"

Cassandra ran in front of the pyramid of cheerleaders and jumped. Time seemed to slow down, and all around her was a blur as she seemed to soar upwards. She did a mid-air somersault tucking her legs in a ball-like position, then pushing them out as she landed. As soon as her feet touched solid earth she was up in the air again, arching her back. She landed on her hands and sprang up again, doing a front flip. She landed, and finished it off with a barrel-roll. She stood up, a tad bit dizzy from everything, but she didn't wobble. She spread out her arms, as if basking in the loud roar of the cheering fans.

_Spiderman ain't got nothing on me!_ She thought proudly.

Afterwards, she paid attention to the game, and watched excitedly as their team scored goal after goal. Soon, the Final Period horn blasted. Cassandra shouted triumphantly along with the crowd. They'd won! 40-26! Matt was picked up and carried off by his adoring fans. Later, Cassandra met with Matt.

"So, hey, are you going to the Victory party tonight at my place?"

Cassandra smiled. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He leaned over and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled. "I'll just let my mom know where I'm going, kay?"

"Why?"

She laughed. "Because if I don't there'll be no more victory-parties for me!" She ran to her mother's car. "Mom!" She called.

A Hispanic woman in her mid-forties looked up. "_Si Cassandra_?"

"Can I go to Matt's Victory Party at his place, _por favor_?" She asked, making sure to use Spanish. That usually sold her mother on anything.

Her mother laughed. "_Si_, you may. Be back by curfew, yes?"

"I will!"

"And call me if you need a ride home!" She called after her.

"I will!" Cassandra raced back to Matt. "C'mon! Let's par-tay!"

Matt grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm with you one-hundred-percent, babe!" He told her as they got into his shiny, blue sports car and zoomed away.

_"Brothers and Sisters... We, the First Six have been outlawed from our home by the traitors. Our old way of life is no more, and has been for thousands of centuries. As we all know, we require a special host to keep us alive."_

_"Brother... I have scanned the earth, and have found a worthy host."_

_"Speak."_

_"She is of the female breed of this world. She is a mutant with heightened speed, strength and agility. I have seen her heart. She is what we represent; what is right."_

_"Then she shall be our host."_

_"I disagree."_

_"Why do you Hybrid, O great one?"_

_"She is still a human. She may be the next step in evolution, but I doubt she is worthy enough."_

_"Perhaps a test then? Each one of us bond with her at a separate time. We shall prepare her, teach her our ways. Then, you shall come lastly, and duel her. If she wins, you bond with her and give her the ultimate power; if she loses, we leave and erase her memory, so she may not know what happened."_

_"Agreed. Venom, since this is your idea, you shall go first."_

_"I am on my way!"_

Cassandra laughed and danced with her friends, Carly and Kyra. 'Till The World Ends' blared through the speakers of the mega-size stereo. She sang along as they danced in a co-ordinate style, showing "What they got". The song ended, and Cassandra went to find Matt. He was standing out on the balcony of his mansion.

"Hey babe." He greeted her warmly.

She smiled. "Hey."

He pulled her close to him.

"Congrats big guy." She half-whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I did it all for you." He replied, gazing into her big, dark eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"I know. So are you." She whispered back.

He leaned down a bit and their lips met. She parted her lips and his tongue slid in, exploring every corner of her mouth. He slid his hand down and squeezed her butt hard. Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning in delight through their kissing. Then suddenly, she pulled away. She felt funny, like sick and wobbly.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"N-No I... I'm soo... so sleepy." She said before toppling over.

"Cassandra? CASSANDRA! BABE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? CASSANDRA!? CASSANDRA!" Matt yelled.

Cassandra moaned and opened her eyes. She expected to be waking up on the balcony with Matt standing there, or even in the hospital probably. But instead, she was in a dark room. A spotlight shone down on her. She scrambled to her feet. She quickly looked down.

_I have my clothes on... good! _

She stared around her. Everything outside of the spotlight was pitch black.

"H-Hello?" She called out.

"_Hello..._" A raspy voice hissed.

Cassandra froze, and a shiver ran down her spine. "W-Wh-Who's T-There?" She called out again.

"_Turn around and you shall find out..._"

Cassandra knew it was against her better judgement, but she turned slowly. She gasped in fear and her heart skipped several beats. Standing behind her was the hulking body of Venom. His eye-like things stared at her without any emotion, and a long, thick tongue waved about, dripping saliva. What made her extremely scared was his two rows of long, razor-sharp teeth that caused his mouth to shape in an evil, crazy smile.

"Wh-what do you want?" She whispered, frightened.

He opened his mouth, and she heard his voice in her head. "_I am Venom... Venom the 1rst..._"

"Venom the 1rst? I thought there was only one! In NYC!" Cassandra said, confused.

"_Yes... Yes there is... but I am the 1rst Venom... the Venom before it... Cassandra... I need your help..._"

"W-Why me?"

"_Long ago... the Symbiotes -what I am- lived in harmony with the other living organisms... we would only bond to an ailing organism that was already dying, to give it a last few days... we would either bring it back to health or bring it a swift and painless death so that it may not suffer... but others found out that the healthy ones were better... more easier... and found out that dominating their hosts and absorbing their most darkest thoughts was sweet to the taste... they began to bond with live organisms... eventually killing them themselves... we, the First Six tried to stop them, but we were overthrown by the traitors to our name... they locked us away in an asteroid to kill us... and soon... the symbiotes only bonded to those still healthy and alive... the ways changed forever..._" Venom the 1rst told her.

Cassandra was shocked. "Wow. But what about me...?"

"_When the asteroid finally crash-landed centuries later... we were so weak that our bodies could not survive the crash... but our spirits prevailed... we needed a new host, someone to permanently bond with us, so that the First Six may still live... and we chose you..._" He took another step forward. "_Now bond with me... I will give you powers beyond yours Cassandra..._"

Cassandra thought about this for a moment. Deciding it was a dream, she accepted. "I'll do it."

Venom the 1rst seemed to smile. Sort of. "_Touch my hand... and I shall bond to your mutant gene... we shall be together..._"

It held out it's hand. Cassandra gulped and held out hers. Suddenly, the symbiote seemed to leap upon her, covering her head-to-toe with itself. She screamed long and hard...

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in her bed. "Man... how long was I out?" She groaned, sitting up sleepily. She trudged down the stairs, exhausted. "Morn'n Mo-" She froze, her eyes bugging out of their sockets. Her mom lay on the ground in her nightgown, her chest full of bullet wounds. Cassandra was taken aback by the scene before her. "What the hell happened?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rejected Run-Away

Chapter 2:

**14 hours earlier...**

Matt watched as Cassandra collapsed.

"Cassandra? CASSANDRA!" He yelled, but she didn't respond. "BABE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? CASSANDRA !? CASSANDRA!"

Cassandra moaned softly. Matt sighed in relief, thinking she was coming around. But then she screamed long and hard.

"CASSANDRA!" He yelled.

Her scream turned into a roar as black goop covered her body. She gritted her teeth together, lurching upwards and breathing heavily, beads of sweat dribbling down her forehead as the black goop covered her face. Matt gasped and stepped back. Instead of his girlfriend Cassandra being there, was a hulking body with a mouth full of white, gleaming fangs in a twisted smile.

It stood up "NRAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and roared in his face.

Matt turned white and fainted. The creature ran into the party. People turned and saw it. They screamed and ran, scrambling out of the mansion. It stormed in, bellowing a battle-cry-like noise as it charged. Somebody called the cops and soon they arrived.

"Unidentified creature! You are ordered to cease action! Come out with your hands up!" The chief yelled through his megaphone. What it did, however, was shoot a long web out and swung away, the police stunned. "Somebody better get S.H.E.I.L.D. on the line. We got ourselves a problem."

"Commander Fury, there's a call coming in for you from The Los Angeles Police Department!" A woman said.

Commander Nick Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D. walked over. "Thank you Terry." He said and pressed a few buttons on a keypad. A screen high above him flickered and the Chief of Police's face appeared on the screen. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, we have a problem over here. Something we believe is the super villain Venom is here in L.A."

"Whoa! Hold up! Venom? That's impossible. He's over here in New York City's own Vault."

"Well, from not what we've seen. Take a look."

The screen blinked and replayed the scene where Venom swung off. Nick Fury's eyes widened. "But how can one symbiote be in two places?" He muttered. He turned back to the chief. "We advise you to track it down, capture it and bring it to us. There's something fishy going on here, and S.H.E.I.L.D. needs to know. This could be a serious matter."

"We'll do everything in our power, sir!" The screen flickered off.

Carmella Cortez sat on the couch in her home, watching the news quietly. Suddenly, there was a loud "thump!" from her daughter's room. She turned off the TV and got up. She walked to the staircase.

"Cassandra? Honey is that you?" She called. There was no answer. "Cassandra?..." She walked up the stairs. She approached Cassandra's room. The door was closed. "Cassandra?"

She wrapped her hand around the knob and yanked it open. What she saw made her scream in horror. A beast unlike anything she'd ever seen stood there. It had a hulking black body, weird eye-like things, a long tongue that flung saliva everywhere, and two rows of long, white fangs in a mouth that curled in a freaky smile. It stared at her. Carmella glanced away from it for a moment. It had something in its hands. Her eyes widened even more so. It was clothes. Cassandra's clothes. Carmella could only assume the worst. She screeched and grabbed a broom and ran into the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER?!" She shrieked, hitting it with the broom.

It suddenly swayed and toppled, falling to the ground. Carmella froze, lifting up the broom defensively. The black goop coiled away and the body shrank. Carmella dropped the broom and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as a body was revealed. The monster WAS Cassandra!

"Oh baby!" She whispered.

She couldn't believe it. She'd attacked her own daughter! Carefully picking her up, she placed her on her bed. Cassandra moaned. She seemed to be asleep. She brushed away some of her daughter's sleek, black hair off of her face, and then noticed something. A strange-looking mark covered her face. It had curling vines spreading across her forehead and down her cheeks and a moon shaped just above her right eye. The mark was a black color, the exact color of the creature. Did the mark and the creature have something in common? was the thing a part of Cassandra's new powers? Or... could it be something different entirely? Cassandra began to stir as she woke up.

"Mm..." she moaned, and opened her eyes slightly.

"Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep." Carmella hushed.

Cassandra's eyes shut. Carmella slipped out of Cassandra's room and shut the door quietly behind her. She walked down the stairs, trembling. Suddenly, as she was at the bottom of the stairs she heard a screech of tires and somebody, a man shouted "DEATH TO MUTIES!"

Bullets whistled through the glass and hit Carmella. She toppled to the ground, gasping for breath. Her eyes began to cloud over almost immediately.

"Cassandra..." She whispered. "I... wish I'd told you... the truth... I hope you'll find out for yourself... baby... I love you..." her eyes clouded over as her final breath drained away.

**Present time...**

Cassandra was stunned. Her mother lay dead at the bottom of the stairs, and she didn't know what to do! She slowly sat down and covered her face and cried softly, peeping at her mother's corpse. Finally she stood up walked slowly into the kitchen, and picked up the phone. She was about to call 9-1-1, when she froze again. A hanging pot gave off a distorted reflection of her face. She ran out of the kitchen and leaped over her mother's body and scrambled up the stairs. She dashed into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. A black mark was on her face. Long curling vines swirled around her face while a moon hung almost on her nose to a tee, but it was more on the right side of her face just above her eye. As she gazed at the marking, something clicked in her mind. The previous night... immediately she remembered. Venom the 1rst... Matt... the party... scaring her mother... it all came back to her. She sank to her knees.

"Oh god..." she gasped. "What have I done?"

She stood up and ran. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it wasn't at her house. She dashed out of the front door. Somehow, she arrived at her High School. She slipped on the hood of the jacket she'd put on and waited outside. The bell rang, and within minutes the kids poured out of the school. Cassandra couldn't believe it.

_How long have I been out for?_

She saw the Cheer Squad at the left wall, where she was, huddled together. She walked towards them.

"Girls!" She hissed. They turned around and screamed. "Chillax. It's me!" She lifted her hood enough so that they could partially see her face.

"Cass? OMG girl, what happened to you?" Kristy gasped, staring at her mark.

"I... It's hard to explain..."

"You don't. You're a mutie!" Emma glared at her. "You used your powers to get on our team, didn't you?"

"No! Maybe... Yes." She hung her head.

"So... look, we don't know how to tell you this, but you're off the team!"

"What? Girls, you can't do that!" She pleaded.

"Sorry Cass. And besides; Principle Elmore heard about last night. You're not supposed to be here anyways. You're too dangerous for all our own good." They turned away coldly. "Now excuse us... we have business to attend to."

They walked off. She quickly ran away, around the bend and just happened to crash into... "Matt!" She squealed excitedly.

"Babe?" Matt gasped.

She smiled. "It's... It's me... I..."

Matt stood up and brushed off his jacket. "Listen... Cass I need to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"You... you're a mutant..."

"So?"

"So listen, I... I can't handle y-your powers..."

"Oh no. Matt, please! Not you too!" She pleaded.

Matt shook his head. "I can't be your boyfriend anymore... I... I'm sorry..." He turned around. "Y-You shouldn't be here anyways. You're forbidden to ever come here again..." He turned back and looked at her with longing. "I... I'll always like you Cass... it's not you... it's me..." He turned again. "Bye.." he said hastily and took off.

Cassandra felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She ran back to her house, crying. As she approached, she saw police cars at her house, surrounding it. She carefully snuck around the block and ducked into the alley. She slipped down that way and leaped over the fence. She scaled the tree just outside her room and saw the window was cracked open. A detective and the chief were inside her bedroom, talking. She hid among the leaves and listened in.

"Woman's been dead about 'leven hours, tops." She said.

"What about the daughter?"

"We're still looking for her. She's a mutie, currently M.I.A., but don't worry. S.H.E.I.L.D.'s got that covered."

They left her room. Cassandra quickly dove through the window and landed on her fingers and toes. She quickly snatched her backpack and stuffed it hastily with some clothes, money, and her stuffed animal, a dinosaur called Smiley. She quickly dashed out of the window and scrambled down the tree, making a hasty retreat out of the yard. She ran down the street. No one cared where she'd go. She was a reject of the world... a world she thought she knew. Now she was just on the run, but why she didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3: The X-men & The Brotherhood

Chapter 3:

"And four-ninety-nine is your change." The lady working at the gas station said.

Cassandra grabbed her water bottle and a sandwich that she'd purchased. "Thanks." She mumbled and stepped out the door.

It was dreary out now and looked like rain.

She eyed a bathroom stall wearily and walked over. She went inside and locked the door behind her. Yanking out a pair of scissors, she stood in front of the mirror and began to snip away her long, black hair. Finally, she stopped. Her hair had once been her pride-and-joy, but now it was a pain-filled reminder of what she'd become. Now it was short and slightly uneven mop of black hair, cut cleanly away from her face and just a few meters above her chin. As she stared at her reflection, her eyes hit her mark. Her anger boiled up inside of her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" She screeched at her reflection.

"_I did not mean to cause you grief, Cassandra..._" She heard Venom the 1rst hiss in her head.

"Cause me grief? You don't know the damn half of it! I lost my friends... my boyfriend... my... my mom..." Tears streamed from her eyes.

"_I can feel your pain... it is sweet to me... but bitter to you..." _

"Ya think?" She growled. "I didn't ask for any of this, Venom!"

"_I know you didn't... but you were..." _

"Chosen! I know! I know! But it won't bring me back what was mine!" She sighed. "I must be going crazy."

"_No Cassandra... you are a long way from the Edge of Sanity itself..." _

"Humph... yay for me. Not."

She marched out of the bathroom, swinging her backpack over one shoulder. She stomped down the street.

"_Cassandra... we must begin your training..." _

"Shut up."

"_But..._"

"Shut. Up. I mean it!" She shouted. People all around her gave her a funny look. Cassandra chuckled nervously and continued to walk. "See? Now look what you did! Just... shut up okay?"

"_As you wish..._"

Cassandra sighed in relief. She began to pass several stores. She glanced in the reflection of one of the windows and jumped back.

"What the...?!" Instead of her reflection she saw Venom's! "Now cut that out!" She snapped, look squarely at him. The image wavered and Cassandra's reflection took place. "Thank you!"

She continued on her walk. She turned on a more desolate street and splashed through puddles as she kept up her pace. The rain began to pour down, so now not many people were on the streets. Suddenly, a motorbike swerved next to her, and she fell back. It had barely missed her! It crashed a few feet down the sidewalk from her.

"HEY! WHY DONTCHYA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO'N WISE GUY?!" She yelled, running up to it. The driver sat up, groaning and yanked off the helmet that it was wearing. Cassandra froze. It was a woman!

"Oh, geez! You're a girl, not a dude!" Her anger instantly melted away as she helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"Yah, ah will be!" She groaned, rubbing her head.

Cassandra noticed that the young woman had two white streaks running through the front locks of her hair, had a southern accent and was covered from head-to-toe.

"I'm sorry about shouting. I'm just a little... upset and stuff."

"Been there and done that." She stood up and brushed off her legs. "Ahm Marie. What's your name?"

"Cassandra-Roselita Cortez, but, call me Cassandra."

"What're yah do'n out here so late?"

"Long story... don't really wanna go into detail right now Marie."

"That's a nice tattoo you've got there Cassandra."

Cassandra self-consciously placed her hand on her cheek. Her hood had slid down, revealing her face.

"Oh... uh yah... listen, I gotta go. Nice meeting you!" She turned around and began to quickly walk away.

"Wait! Cassandra, are you... by yourself?" Marie called after her.

Cassandra stopped.

_"Answer her..."_ Venom hissed.

Cassandra frowned and muttered "Stay out of this!"

"What was 'at?" Marie said.

"Uh... I..." Cassandra started to say. She turned around and nodded her head slowly.

Marie came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wanna come with me? Ah was plann'n on stay'n fer the night here."

Cassandra smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Marie picked up her bike. "Hop on!"

Cassandra climbed on and wrapped her arms around Marie's waist, and they sped off.

Later, at a hotel, the two rested in their room. Cassandra had explained what had happened, but left out the part about Venom the 1rst.

"Listen, ahm go'n to the bar downstairs. Do you wanna come, or do you wanna room-sit fer awhile?" Marie asked as she walked to the door.

Cassandra sat up and walked over with her. "Sure!" She agreed.

They walked down the flight of stairs and entered the bar. It was hot and smoky inside, so Cassandra shed her fleece jacket. She happened to notice that Marie hadn't taken off anything yet. Not even her riding gloves. Cassandra didn't say anything, however.

"Ah'll be in the washroom for a sec, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever!" Cassandra shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to the counter. A fat man was wiping a crystal glass with a stained, slightly tattered cloth. "Um... 'scuse me?" Cassandra said timidly.

The man grunted and looked up. "Yah?"

"C-Can I have a drink?"

"Fer a kid your age, I got soda or water. Take yer pick." He said gruffly, still wiping the glass.

"A soda please."

The man grumbled something and walked behind the counter. Cassandra stared over at the bottles of beer and wine for a few moments, her thoughts wandering spontaneously. Suddenly, she felt a hand cup and squeeze her left buttock. She yelped and spun around and stared in a pair of hazel eyes.

"G'day sweetie." A young man about thirty whispered. He had an Australian accent, red hair and a sickening smile. "Aren't you a pretty lil' thing? What say you and me go to my room and have some fun?"

He placed a hand on her leg, his fingers resting on her crouch. Cassandra swung her hand around to try and slap him. He merely grabbed her wrist and snatched the other one too, just in case.

"Now, aren't you a feisty chick?" He smiled manically and pushed her down so she sat on a stool. He pulled close and whispered "I really like 'em feisty and fiery, babe."

The last word he said echoed in her mind. '_Babe...' _

_"It's not you... it's me... Bye..." _

_Matt! _

Her anger exploded and she twisted him around and flung him to the ground. Rouge came out of the bathroom just then.

"What in the world is...?" But she saw the man. "Pyro!" She growled angrily.

Pyro stood up and brushed off his chest. "Rouge! Baby! So nice to see you!" He turned to a dark corner. "Hey Blob! Toad! We got Rouge 'ere mates!"

_Blob?... Pyro?... Rouge?..._ Cassandra's eyes widened in realization._ These guys are the Brotherhood, and Marie is one of the X-men! _

No sooner had she thought it that Blob, Toad and Mastermind stepped out of the shadows and sauntered over. Cassandra glanced behind the bar and saw the man look nervously at the scene that was taking place from the kitchen.

"Now... let's see how tough you are against us!"

They charged. Rouge began to throw punches like a professional boxer, making Toad fly backwards and hit the wall. She dodged a punch from Blob and soared upwards, doing acrobatics. But she suddenly screamed and fell. Cassandra noticed Mastermind was focusing on her, muttering something she couldn't understand.

"Oh man...Venom? Venom! Come on! Where are you?" Cassandra yelled nervously.

_"I am here..."_

"Oh thank god. Something's happening and I..."

_"Need you help..."_ Venom finished for her.

"Well... yes!"

_"You must summon me Cassandra..." _

"How? How the hell do I summon something that's inside of me already, huh?" Cassandra asked impatiently.

_"You must concentrate on me... feel me within you... call my name... I will come..." _

"Okay, fine. Don't got a lotta choice anyway." She thought about Venom. She pictured the hulking black body... the rows of sharp fangs... his long, snaking tongue... she drank in every little detail. She opened her mouth and shouted his name.

"Venom the 1rst! Come out! I need you!" She scrunched her face a little. She'd called him like he was some silly Pokémon! But apparently, it worked. Black goop coiled around her body, and she felt herself grow bigger and stronger. Soon, she stood there as Venom the 1rst.

"Ooh yeah..." She/it hissed. The Brotherhood stopped and stared, amazed and stunned. "NOW you guys are in trouble!"

She charged, roaring a wordless battle-cry. "NRRRAAAAAHHHH!"

She felt the symbiote guide her movements as she fought, kicking and throwing punches. Soon, the Brotherhood lay in a crumpled heap.

"There! That'll teach you to mess with us!"

She rubbed her hands together. She walked over to Marie, who'd recovered.

"Marie! You okay, girl?" Marie just stared up at her, eyes wide with fright. "Oh! Sorry." She apologized.

She thought quickly and had an idea. Concentrating, she pulled the symbiote away from her face, revealing herself. "That better?"

"Cassandra?" Marie whispered.

"Long story."

Marie stood up and brushed herself off. She glanced into the kitchen and saw the man on a phone. "We'd better go. You go and hide in the alley. Ahm gonna make a phone call."

Cassandra nodded in agreement and took off.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

Chapter 4: Discovery

Cassandra waited in the alley way as instructed. She tapped her foot impatiently, and soon began to pace. Out of the symbiote form, she now looked like a normal human once more. She marched a few steps left, then another few right, walking back and forth across the width of the alley. She finally stopped at the left wall and gazed up. It was dark out now and still dreary, but the streetlights hit the clouds, illuminating her surroundings in a dim blanket of light. She stared up at the wall, looming incredibly high above her. A new instinct poured over her. She reached out her hand, stretching it upwards, and pressed her fingers against it. It felt damp and cold, but it was solid. She felt her hand naturally stick. She reached up with the other and pressed it against the wall too. Then her foot climbed up, and then the other. She began to slowly crawl up the wall, her muscles moving and stretching as she inched up. Soon, she reached the top. She gasped in excitement.

_"So it appears that you enjoy wall-climbing..." _Venom hissed.

"I... well... hey, how'd you know about wall-crawling?"

_"I am bonded to you... we share one body... one mind... so I have seen your memories... I have seen my descendant... and simply copied his abilities..." _

"Impressive." Cassandra muttered.

A high pitched sound caught her attention. She snapped her head up, and watched as a large, black jet suddenly appeared and landed one rooftop over. Cassandra could only watch what was going on. Marie was standing on the roof, dressed in a uniform. A door opened and out stepped a few people. A bald man in a wheelchair, a man wearing a costume that was much older than Cassandra, and someone wearing an overcoat and hat. They were talking. Cassandra squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was under the overcoat. Marie glanced over and saw Cassandra, and pointed to her, her mouth moving and words she couldn't hear pouring out in a mixed jabber. Instantly, the man with the overcoat disappeared in a puff of smoke. Cassandra got a tingling, slightly itchy feeling at the back of her neck, making her hair bristle slightly. Suddenly, she heard an odd, 'BAMF!' sound behind her and she turned to the left. Her dark eyes collided with a pair of glowing, molten gold.

"_Guten tag Fraulein_." It said.

She shrieked and took a step back, but her foot found only air. She tried to keep her balance but she still fell, screaming at the top of her lungs!

"NO!" The man cried and disappeared.

Cassandra got the feeling for a split second before she heard the sound again and felt strong arms wrap around her before they both seemed to vaporize into the air. It was dark for a moment, then her surroundings cleared and she found herself back in the alley, safe and sound. She shut her eyes and gripped her stomach. It was churning from the experience.

"Cassandra!" Marie flew down into the alley. "Cassandra, you okay sugah?"

"I've been worse." She muttered, standing up.

"I am sorry young _Fraulein_. I did not mean to startle you."

Cassandra whirled around and once again met the pair of molten gold eyes. "AAAUGH!" She screamed and backed up. Her foot slipped and she fell on her butt. "Y-You stay away from me! Or else I'll go symbiote on yah!" She warned hastily, staring at him.

Whatever-it-was cocked it's head in confusion. "Symbiote?" It echoed.

Marie chuckled. "Yah don't hafta be scared of him. He ain't gonna hurt nobody!"

Cassandra stared at the man. Besides the molten gold eyes, he had a long barbed tail swinging to-and-throe behind him.

"Me? Scared? Pfft! Yah right!" Cassandra scoffed, but in reality she was scared to death of him.

"Then, vill you take my hand?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, as in to help you up."

Cassandra stared at his hand. It had three fingers! She gave a funny look but grabbed it and quickly pushed herself up.

"I am Vagner. Kurt Vagner." He introduced himself.

"Cassandra Cortez." She said briefly.

"So, you're the mutant that gave the ol' Brotherhood trouble, eh?"

She looked behind Kurt. The man in the costume leaned against the alley, smirking.

"Uh... yah... I mean, it was like, I didn't EXACTLY do it by myself..."

He chuckled. "Huh. Only a kid! "

Cassandra frowned. "Listen dude, I don't see what's sooooo special 'bout you!" She snapped.

Marie and Kurt grimaced, looking at each other. The man got an angry look on his face and began to walk over. Kurt disappeared and popped right in front of him.

"_Herr_ Logan, she's just a teenager. She's frightened!"

Kurt's words only made Cassandra all-the-more angry.

"Frightened huh? We'll see 'bout that!" She faced the man named Logan. "C'mon! Show me whatchya got!"

Logan charged, roaring. Suddenly a voice blared in Cassandra's head. Only it wasn't Venom's. It was somebody else's.

"_That's enough_!"

They all turned to look. The bald man in the wheelchair had now entered the alley, and was looking directly at Cassandra.

"Sorry Chuck. I was only plann'n on scaring 'er a bit."

"I know you were Logan. I was more concerned about what _she_ might have done to _you_." He turned to Cassandra. "My name, my dear, is Professor Charles Xavier. But I am most commonly called Professor X, or, Professor."

"Huh. Lotta names." Cassandra commented ever-so casually.

"I am a telepathic, and leader of the X-men. I run a school for gifted youngsters, much like yourself."

"You mean other mutants, right?"

"Yes." Professor X cleared his throat before continuing. "We are here because Rouge told us about your gifts."

"My gifts? MY GIFTS?" Cassandra felt herself explode. "MY 'GIFTS' ARE THE REASON I'M IN THE FRICK'N MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE, PAL! BECAUSE OF MY 'GIFTS' MY MOM IS DEAD, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUTTA HIGH SCHOOL, MY FRIENDS DESERTED ME, AND MY BOYFRIEND DUMPED ME! AND YOU CALL THE REASON I'M ON THE RUN FROM HEAVEN KNOWS WHO A 'GIFT'?!"

Cassandra trembled a bit and a tear dribbled down her cheek. Rouge wrapped a comforting hand around her.

"Ah understand how yer feeling. Ah went through the same thing when ah got my powers. Put my boyfriend in a coma, mah daddy kicked me outta the house, you name your bad experience!" Rouge smiled faintly. "But ah joined the X-men. Ah found out that my powers are a gift. Every mutants powers are. You're no different Cassandra."

Cassandra looked up at Marie. She gave a slight grin. "Well... I really don't have anywhere else to go."

"Then it's settled!" Marie stood up. "Let's take you to the school."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. Marie flew upwards and Kurt disappeared and popped up at the top of the wall. Logan sheathed three long metal claws from both his hands and scaled the brick wall.

"Hey kid! Aren'tchya come'n?"

Cassandra didn't respond. Instead, she hastily leaped onto the wall and climbed it quickly, as if flying up it. She reached the top within seconds.

"Slow poke!" She taunted mischievously.

Logan grumbled under his breath and finally reached the top. They boarded the X-Jet, as it was called, and Cassandra tried to buckle herself in.

"Allow me." Kurt said politely and snapped the two pieces she was fiddling around with together.

She looked up and scowled at Kurt.

But upon seeing his slightly hurt expression, she said a quick, mildly cold "Thanks."

The X-jet lurched and began to rise into the air. Cassandra gripped the seat tightly, swallowing hard. Soon they were cruising along. Cassandra relaxed a bit. She felt herself grow weary and shut her eyes. She drifted off.

Cassandra woke up, and at first didn't realize where she was. But the familiar dark-as-night surroundings and a large spotlight shining down on her made her remember. She stood up.

_"Hello Cassandra... I have been waiting for you..."_ She turned around. Venom stood there.

_And just as frightening as ever..._ "What do you want?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

_"Professor Charles Xavier has allowed you to join his X-men... Good, very good... training you will be more simpler that way..." _

"Why do the heck do I need to train?" She snapped, tired of Venom's confusing words.

_"A challenge is coming Cassandra... my mission is to teach you... to train you in the ancient ways... my time is short... within less than two months my brother shall come to bond and teach you as well..." _

"Hold it! Hold it! HOLD IT!" Cassandra interrupted. "ANOTHER symbiote is gonna come and bond with me? How many of you guys are there?!"

_"There are six of us... for we are the First Six..." _

_Sheesh, ask a dumb question, get a dumb answer! _

Venom seemed to know what she was thinking and seemed to growl a teeny bit in a good humored way before continuing._ "Every two months, another shall come... first I... then my brother Carnage... then his brother Toxin... then his sister She-Venom... Then her brother Symbiote Mechanoid... then finally... our greatest brother... Him..." _

"Him who?" Cassandra asked.

_"The Ultimate Symbiote... the First of the First... Hybred... he who holds the ultimate power..._ _When we decided that you, Cassandra, should be our new host, he condemned you... so I made a deal... We, five of the Six, would each train you in our ancient ways to learn how to control our powers... and when it came time... Hybred will challenge you to an unknown duel on an astral plane... if you win... he bonds to you... if He wins... then we shall forever leave you... and erase your memory of us..." _

"So? Why is it such a big deal?"

What Venom said next startled Cassandra, and was forever burned into her mind._ "There is no other worthy like you Cassandra... if we wait too long without a host... our spirits will dim and fade... and the First Six shall be no more..." _

"Oh man..." Cassandra mumbled. "I can't let that happen to you guys! It's... just not fair!"

_"The only way is if I train you..." _

"I know I'm gonna regret this..." Cassandra sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finishing her sentence. "I'll let you train me and I'll do everything I'm supposed to do... the bonding and all that."

Venom seemed to smile._ "Excellent..." _He hissed._ "We will begin tomorrow... but now you must wake up Cassandra... Wake up... Wake up..." _

Cassandra felt sleepy. Her eyelids drooped and she feel to the ground, Venom's droning voice in her head still whispering_ "Wake up... Wake up..."_


	5. Chapter 5: Starting Over

Cassandra woke up, and groaned slightly. She sat up, and yawned and stretched, then l got a startled look on her face. At first, she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered. They'd arrived at the mansion, just as Cassandra had woken up from her previous chat with Venom. It looked pretty, with creeping vines twisting up the walls of the outside and the inside furnished nicely. She'd been shown to her room by Rouge and had immediately flopped on her bed and fell asleep. She got up and walked over to her bathroom, which was attached to her room. She sluggishly picked up a brush and began to run it through her dark, black hair, which was now puffy and a bit tangled. Finally, she yanked it through one last knot, and gazed at it. It shone like silk and framed her face perfectly. She shuffled out of the bathroom and walked over to a closet. Yanking open the door, she began to sift through the clothes. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"T-shirts? Jeans? Sweaters? Come on people! That is so not how I dress!" Cassandra said to herself aloud, annoyed.

She slammed the door closed and checked beside her bed. Sure enough, her backpack sat exactly where she'd dropped it the night before. She unzipped it and began to change. Soon, she walked over to look at herself in a full length mirror. She was dressed in a tight tank top that didn't even go past her mid-rift, and jean shorts that showed off her long, tanned legs. High-heels completed her look to a tee. She smiled, satisfied of her appearance.

"Girl you look good!" She said, flashing a glow-in-the-dark-white smile.

She marched to her door and flung it open and stepped out. She walked down the hall stretching onwards as it seemed, acting like she knew where she was going and what she was doing, when in reality she had no idea what-so-ever. The boys and girls -a little bit older than her- in the hall turned and some of their jaws dropped as she marched by, acting as if she didn't see them. Some of the girls frowned, obviously jealous while some of the boys stared at her dreamily. One of them stepped in front of her.

"Hey..." He said, smiling down at her. "I'm Seth..."

"I'm Cassandra." She said.

"I haven't seen YOU here before."

"Maybe it's because I'm new..."

"From California?"

"How did you..."

"I'm a telepathic. I can tell what you're gonna say before you say it."

He stared down her shirt. "Wanna come and..."

Cassandra immediately walked away from him, shuddering slightly as the flash-back of last night came back to her. She turned a corner and bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch it!" Cassandra snapped and looked down.

She'd banged into a young girl with neon green hair and green-brown eyes. "Well 'scuse me!" She snapped back.

Cassandra was surprised. That funny feeling she got the previous night before came back.

"Hey, you're new here, aren'tchya?" Before Cassandra could answer her, she babbled on. "Of course you're new! Who else would wear clothes around here like that! No offense though cause they're kinda nice-looking (in a slutty-sort-of-way). And you hafta watch it when you bump into me!"

"Why?"

"'Why' she asks? She asked!" The girl said aloud to herself. "Because I spew out radioactive liquid, toxins, poisons, deadly chemicals, and bio-hazardous waste through my pores. Nearly killed somebody once!" She shuddered.

Cassandra's eyes widened and she stepped back, alarmed.

"Don't worry; none got on you. I would've felt it leave and warned you before." She grinned and stuck out her hand. "I'm Amanda-Jacklyn Ferris, but, call me A.J.! I'm also known, on the field, as Bio-Hazard or Bio-H for short."

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders and walked away. "Sheesh!" She muttered.

"Hey! Look out for..." Cassandra only had time to see a blazing light before something smacked into her. "... Sam..." A.J. finished, grimacing.

Cassandra stood up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.." The boy that's crashed into her began.

"Sam! How many times does the Prof hafta tell you? You're powers are not indoor friendly!" A.J. scolded.

"Neither are yours!" He snapped back.

"Well I don't go around bashing into people!"

"And I don't go around burning them!"

That made A.J. really upset and she began to yell at him some more.

Cassandra backed away and took off. She was starting to regret ever coming to this nut-house. Finally, she entered what she thought was the kitchen. She suddenly glanced over at the counter and gave a tiny gasp. Kurt was standing over a griddle on the kitchen's island, whistling a tune and flipping pancakes with a spatula he held in his tail. He looked up and smiled.

"_Guten Morgen Fraulein_!"

Cassandra took a step back. "Oh will this nightmare ever end?" She muttered.

Suddenly the door on the opposite side banged open and A.J. stood there, frowning.

"_Guten Morgen _little one! How are..."

"Terrible! Awful! That mean 'ol Sam Guthrie! One of these days! One of these days! POW!" She swung her arm around and spun at the same time, just missing Kurt. "Right in the kisser!" She finished.

"Now calm down... vhy don't you help me cook breakfast?"

She sighed and grabbed a spatula out of a drawer. Cassandra, noticing that she was being ignored, stood idly by in a corner, watching the scene.

"Now please, tell me calmly vhat happened." Kurt instructed her.

A.J. sniffled a bit as she flipped a pancake. "S-S-Sam and I had an argument. He nearly knocked over the new girl, a-and I told him that he wasn't supposed to be using his powers indoors... and he said that HE doesn't go around burning people..." She sniffed again and wiped her eyes. "Kurt... I've never gotten over wh-what I did to you..." She whispered, hanging her head low.

Cassandra noticed a tiny tear dribbled from her eye. Kurt wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"It's okay... you know it vas an accident... the Brotherhood set you up... if they hadn't, vell, we vouldn't be as close as we are now, _Ja_?"

A.J. grinned and looked up at him. "_Ja!"_ She agreed enthusiastically.

Cassandra couldn't help but step out of the shadow.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" A.J. said. She smiled a little. "Did you hear what we were chatting 'bout?"

"Yah..."

"And I'm sure you're wondering what happened, right?"

"Yah..."

"Help me get out some plates and I'll explain."

Cassandra walked over and glanced at Kurt wearily before helping A.J. stack some plates.

"So... what happened?"

A.J. sighed. "What didn't? Kurt was playing hide-and-go-seek with some of the other students and I decided to play to... (and I'm only thirteen by the way)..." She added before continuing. "So I hid behind this tree and I was feeling reeeeaaallllyy clever about the place, when I felt this breeze and I heard this rustling sound in the bushes. So I looked and this freaky-looking head pops up, snarling and roaring... now I gotta side-step and tell you right now that I am terrified of symbiotes... what Venom and Carnage are y'know... so anything freaky-looking that pops up suddenly gives me the heeby-ba-jeebies..." She shuddered. "Okay, so, I got so freaked that I ran away and I crashed into Kurt. I must of blacked out for a moment because the next thing I knew I was on top of him and my goop -what I call the deadly stuff that leaks out of my hands- was burning him! He went into cardiac arrest and it was a good thing I screamed for help and some of the teachers came because Nightcrawler was almost dead!"

She took a deep breath in. "I was... so... so upset that I ran away... and everything else is kinda of another story..." She sighed. "There yah have it."

"Wow... that... sounds a lot like what happened to me..."

"It's what seems to happen to a lot of us. One day we're happy-go-lucky human beings and the next instant -BOOM!- we're mutants, outcasts! Our powers kick in and we're on the run..."

"From.."

"From whoever and whatever! Secret Agencies, The M.R.D., F.O.H., you name it!" She sighed again, this time with a little longing. "Seems like it's us against the world sometimes... and the world against us... but who cares right. I mean, here, this is where we belong! This is a place where we can start over." She grabbed the stack of plates. "Now beg pardon, but I gotta go and get these plates out before 'ol Wolvie has a hissy fit again!" She laughed as she walked out.

Cassandra followed behind her. A large group of kids scattered around a cafeteria chattered away. Cassandra watched as A.J. walked over to where Logan was standing.

"Here you are Wolvie!" She greeted, grinning mischievously.

"Don't call me that!" He growled. But Cassandra could tell there was a hint of amusement in his face.

"Yah, you're welcome too!" She turned and walked smack-dab into Seth. "Oh, hey Seth! S'up?"

"I'll tell you what's "s'up"! You fried my basketball!"

"What basketball? Jamie and I found one outside... oh..." A look of realization came on her face. "Oh jeez I'm sorry I'll... I'll buy you a new one!"

"That ain't gonna cut it!" He stepped forward, a fork shining in his hand. "Maybe if you weren't so modest I'd take it easy on you... too bad..."

"No! HEY!" She yelled as he grabbed her arm with lightning-fast speed. Seth stabbed her arm with the fork. Hard. "YOW!" She screeched.

Cassandra grew angry. Without warning, she began to grow as the black goop surrounded her. She soon stood as Venom. "NRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She bellowed and charged.

She slapped Seth, sending him across the room, sprawling. Wolverine and A.J.'s mouths dropped open as they watched.

"Su. Weet!" A.J. whispered.

She marched over, her long tongue flickering out of her mouth, like a snake. She raised a clawed hand, ready to attack him again, when she heard the Professor's voice inside her head.

"Cassandra! Stop! These are not your powers!" She turned and stared at the Professor, who had entered the room. By now, the cafeteria was quiet, the remaining students who hadn't fled watching in awed or frightened silence. "There is another presence in your mind... one who... Oh my!" He exclaimed.

Cassandra began to shrink as the symbiote-suit shrank away.

"I... think I have some explaining to do."

"I believe you do."

"And that's what happened..." Cassandra finished.

She'd just told Professor X everything, about the symbiote. He'd even gone into her mind and talked to the symbiote privately.

"When you lose consciousness, you enter an Astral-Plane inside your mind... it's remarkable." He'd commented.

"Will you.. make me get rid of him?"

"No, I will not. The symbiote means no harm. If he wishes to train you, then I give him full permission."

"Okay then.. great!" She got up.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my room now. Chow baby!"

She sauntered off.

"And Cassandra?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"May I suggest wearing something... less revealing. We do not have a dress-code here, but I am cautious about your choice of clothing."

"Fine..." She muttered.

As she walked out the door. she ran smack-dab into... "A.J.!"

"Jeez I have a habit of doing that!" She half joked half complained. "I heard every word you said... and honestly... I am both freaked out and wowed!" She said excitedly.

Cassandra chuckled. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her arm.

"You!" It was, once again, Seth! "You little bitch!" He squeezed her arm tighter.

"Seth! Let her go, yah big bully!" A.J. said angrily, balling her hands into fists.

"No! Not until she's paid for making the Prof expel me!" Seth began to reach into his pocket and Cassandra saw a flash of light.

"OH MAN!" A.J. yelled. She dove at him and grabbed his wrist. Cassandra suddenly heard a hissing sound and smelled burning flesh.

"YOOOWWWCH!" Seth yelled. He let go of Cassandra and grabbed her instead, holding her up so their eyes met. "Why you little..." He growled threateningly.

"Seth! Leave her be!" Cassandra couldn't believe it. Kurt had popped out of nowhere! "The Professor is sending you home. Now go and pack!" Seth let go of A.J. and sauntered of, muttering curses.

"Thanks Kurt! That was a close scrape! Literally!" A.J. said, gasping for breath.

"T-Thank you Kurt." Cassandra whispered, just staring at him.

"I'll go now..." Kurt began.

"No! Wait!" Cassandra found herself saying. "Kurt listen... I... I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you... you were right. I was scared."

"It's okay. I forgive you. I'm actually used to it."

"Maybe... A.J. is right. I should try to start over." She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm Cassandra Roselita Cortez, but, call me Cassandra. I'm new here to the school."

Kurt smiled, catching on and shook her hand. "I'm Kurt Vagner, and this is A.J. Ferris. We are also known as the Amazing Nightcrawler and the Deadly Bio-Hazard. Velcome, to your new home Cassandra..."

And that's where it all began.


	6. Chapter 6: Carnage VS Sabertooth

Chapter 6: Carnage VS Sabertooth

Cassandra walked around the mansion grounds. She'd been there for only a couple months, but still, it felt like she'd been there forever. She suddenly overheard some music playing. Smiling, she peeked behind a corner, and saw a boom box sitting in the grass and A.J. working in the flowerbeds, singing along to a song. She was smiling to herself as she sang;

**Shipwreck in a sea of faces,**

**There's a dreamy world up there,**

**Dear friends in higher places,**

**Carry me away from here,**

**Travel light, let the sun eclipse you,**

**'Cause your flight is about to leave**

**And there's more to this brave adventure,**

**Than you'd ever believe! **

Cassandra couldn't help but sing along. A.J. looked up and saw her but she didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled even brighter and sang the next verse.

**On the hills of lore and wonder,**

**There's a stormy world up there!**

**You can't whisper above the thunder**

**But you can fly anywhere!**

**Purple burst of paper birds, this,**

**Picture paints a thousand words!**

**So take a breath of myth and mystery,**

**And don't look back!**

Cassandra knew that A.J. adored music. She'd often hear a song booming loudly in her room and catch a sneak-peek of her dancing along and/or singing. They sang along together, and Cassandra laughed happily at a funny face that A.J. made as she sang. Cassandra self-consciously tugged down her t-shirt. After much convincing from A.J., she decided to wear the so called 'un-cool' clothes described by her cheerleader friends and Matt, and surprisingly she actually preferred it next to her old clothes. A.J. had become a dear friend to Cassandra, although she was two years younger. And she was beginning to get more friendly towards Kurt too. Everything was starting to fall into place.

Suddenly, a rustling sound caught her attention over the new song that was playing over the boom box. She glanced over to the trees that bordered the wall to the Institute and her eyes widened in fear. A bizarre-looking mutant (and it wasn't Kurt) was charging at them.

"A.J.!" Cassandra yelled warningly at her friend.

A.J. glanced up and spun around and gasped. "SABERTOOTH!" She screamed. "RUN FOR IT!"

A.J. bolted up and grabbed Cassandra's hand and the two ran away as fast as they could around the corner. But the mutant Sabertooth turned and followed them.

"WOLVERINE!" A.J. screeched as they took another turn, Sabertooth hot on their heels. "WOLVERINE HEEELLLPPP!" Cassandra's foot suddenly caught a root and she fell. A.J. let go of her hand and ran ahead several steps before spinning around. "CASS!"

A.J. ran back to her. She grabbed her arm and quickly tried to hoist her up. Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over both of them.

"Well, well, well... two little kiddies all alone and with no Wolverine to protect them..." Sabertooth now stood before him. He seemed cat-like, with sandy hair covering his body, yellow cat-like eyes and fangs and claws that gave him a frightening appearance.

But A.J. didn't seem to care. She balled her hands into fists. "You touch either one of us and I'll burn your hand off!" She threatened.

"Same as always..." Sabertooth chuckled. "As if you hadn't before..."

Cassandra looked and noticed a faded burn mark in the shape of a handprint on Sabertooth's wrist. _Did A.J. face him before?_ Cassandra asked mentally. But A.J. didn't look like she could face him alone now. Cassandra quickly opened her mouth to speak. "Ven-mmmmm!" Her cry was smothered by Sabertooth clapping his hand over her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" A.J. yelled. She sprang up and leaped at him yelling a wordless battle-cry. "HHRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

But Sabertooth quickly clapped something around her neck. A.J. gasped and wrapped her fingers around it. "Like it? It's a collar that cancels out mutant abilities..." He also clapped one on Cassandra. "Just so it's easier on all of us... now come on!" He grabbed a powerless A.J. and picked her up like she was nothing.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched. "HELLLPPPP!"

Just then, Logan came running around the corner, his claws sheathed. "What is..." He stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Sabertooth..." He growled.

"Hello Wolverine..."

"Let 'em go... this isn't their fight!"

"Well, now that wouldn't be any fun at all, would it?" Cassandra's mouth was still covered and she tried to yell for Venom again, but instead all she got was a muffled scream. Logan stepped forward. "Nu-uh! Another step, and these two will be sitt'n on a cloud!"

A.J. got a panicky look on her face, and Cassandra knew that Wolverine wouldn't be able to save them. Sabertooth turned around just then and took off with them both!

"AJ! CASSANDRA!" Logan yelled after them.

"WOLVERINE! HELLLLLLPPPP!" A.J. screeched once more as Sabertooth dove over the wall.

Sabertooth rushed down the road, not slowing even once as he ran.

"LET US GO, YAH BIG BULLY!" A.J. yelled, banging her fists on him.

Cassandra's mouth was still covered, and she struggled, trying to get her mouth free so she would be able to call Venom. She couldn't summon him without saying his name; that was the catch to her powers. Without her help, A.J. and herself would be doomed. Suddenly, Cassandra got an odd, dizzy, tired feeling. She felt so tired... so sleepy... her eyes closed and she fainted.

Cassandra's eyes fluttered open. She was back in the Astral Plane. She sprang up. "Oh man... Venom? Venom!?"

_"I am here..." _He stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh my god am I ever glad to see you! Sabertooth kidnapped us! I can't call on you!"

_"Do not worry... you shall be fine..."_

"Wh-what about A.J.? She's powerless and she's just a little girl!"

_"She will be fine as well... Cassandra... it is time to bond..." _

"Bond? Now? at a time like this?!" She said panicky.

_"It is the only way..." He hissed._

Cassandra sighed. "Okay... when?"

_"Now..." _

Cassandra heard a loud 'crack!' like thunder, only a bit sharper. Seconds later, out of the darkness stepped out a figure that made Cassandra's mouth run dry. Carnage. His body was red and black, with taloned hands and feet. He has a mouth full of needle-sharp, tiny teeth that curved into a maniacal smile. Cassandra had practiced with Venom before. He'd taught her how to properly address the symbiote and how to bond with it. She stepped forward willingly.

"I am Cassandra, otherwise known as Persona." She introduced herself and bowed, showing much respect. "It is an honor to meet you."

Carnage opened its mouth. _"I am Carnage the firsssst... and the pleasssure isss all mine..."_ Carnage spoke with a snake-like hiss, and the voice was definitely male.

Cassandra held out her hand. "It will be a pleasure bonding to you."

_"Again... the pleasssure isss all mine..." _

Carnage stepped forward, and held out his. Their fingers touched. Exactly as she predicted, like Venom, he leaped upon her, his body covering hers. She once again screamed long and hard...

A.J. sat in a huddled heap next to Cassandra. She had tried, frantically, to wake her up, but she wouldn't. Sabertooth had placed them in an old, abandoned hanger, and was watching the outside carefully for Wolverine. "C'mon Cass... wake up! Come on!" She shook her hard. Cassandra didn't even flinch. "Wow, she musta reeeeaaallllyy been scared!" A.J. muttered. Suddenly, Cassandra began to scream. A surprised A.J. fell backwards in surprise. "Cass? CASS?!" A.J. yelled at her, frightened.

Cassandra's scream became a roar as she lurched upwards. A.J. then noticed that strings of red-and-black goop was coiling itself around her body. She scooted back, alarmed at the scene that was taking place. Suddenly, Cassandra sprang up. At least she thought it was her. She was now covered head-to-toe with the red-and-black goop, and she now looked a lot like... _Carnage!_ She gulped.

Sabertooth suddenly appeared in the entrance. "What are..." She snarled then stopped when he saw Cassandra/Carnage. He smiled and ran his tongue over his teeth.

Carnage/Cassandra charged, roaring. "NRAAAAHHHH!"

Sabertooth merely dodged the attack. Cassandra/Carnage spun around and A.J. watched as her arm grew into a long sword-like stick with a very sharp-looking point to it. She charged again, and this time, she was fast enough that Sabertooth barely had any time to dodge the attack. This time she seemed to scratch him pretty good. He fell down howling in pain. She now stood before A.J., staring down at her. A.J. was stunned. She didn't know what she'd do. Carnage/Cassandra reached down and gripped her collar. She dug her talons in and A.J. heard it crackle and power down. Immediately she felt her powers flow. A.J.'s eyes suddenly hit a charging Sabertooth, heading straight for her!

"CASS! LOOK OUT!" She yelled. Cassandra/Carnage whirled around and grabbed Sabertooth's wrists. In the blink of an eyes she'd flung him against the wall. He got up, a bit dazed and charged again. This time, she jumped and leaped over him and grabbed his shoulders. A.J. couldn't believe the strength she had. "Oh... wow..." With a quick flick of her wrists, she threw him high over her shoulders and he landed against the ground, this time knocking him out. A.J. got up and ran over to Cassandra/Carnage. She wasn't afraid of her anymore. She looked down at her and suddenly swung her over her shoulder! "Hey! HEY! CASS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A.J. pleaded as she took off.

Cassandra woke up in her bed. The Professor leaned over her. "Welcome back..."

Cassandra groaned. "How long was I out for?"

"From what A.J. said, about two hours."

Cassandra sat up straight. "Oh man! Sabertooth! A.J.! Is she..."

"She's fine. After you dropped her off in her room she immediately called for me. From what she told me you bonded again."

"It... it was the only way to save A.J." She told him.

Professor X smiled at her. "I know.. and for that I am proud of you."

"Prof? Did A.J. ever face Sabertooth? They both acted like they'd fought before, and I saw a burned handprint on his wrist."

"Yes... yes she did... When she first came here, she was captured by Magneto. At that time, she faced Sabertooth. She was able to cover herself with her 'goop'. She was very brave.. but still, she couldn't do it again by herself... her powers... let's just say; Changed her." He smiled as he turned and wheeled out. "I'll let you get some rest... but before you do..." He stopped and gestured to her mirror. "Have a look."

He closed the door behind him. Cassandra sprang up and ran over. She gasped at what she saw. A red-and-black mark inter-twined with the other mark on her face, this time covering her right cheek down to her chin and appeared on both her arms, from shoulder-to-elbow.

"Well okay..." She said aloud to herself. "That's new!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth About Bio-H

Chapter 7

Cassandra, over the next couple months, next to training with Carnage, tried to figure out how A.J. had been 'changed' as the Professor had told her. She watched her practice with several other students, by using her powers to play various sports. She often ended the game by accidentally burning or melting the ball. She seemed good at soccer and basketball, but she seemed... fragile... and a little more-or-so weak. And after every game, she would go back into her room and lay down quietly for a while, sometimes even taking a nap. She tried fitting it together in her own head, but still she couldn't figure it out. Finally, a few days before her next bonding, she decided to ask Kurt. "Kurt? Was A.J. ever... you know... different?"

"Different how?"

"Was she more powerful? Less powerful? I dunno. I just wanna know a little more on her past." Cassandra asked, trying to sound like she didn't really care.

Kurt seemed a little nervous. "Vell... _Ja_ she vas once more powerful than she is now... but she had troubles controlling her gifts... which is why I suppose she also ran avay."

"Oh yeah... she did mention something about that! And plus, the Professor also mentioned her getting captured. What happened?"

"Honestly I don't know. I vas a bit injured at the time."

"A.J. did tell me that she did hurt you. Burned you or something, but, that's it?"

"Vell... okay, she is different than she was a year back." He sighed and gazed out the room, watching her play basketball with Jamie Madrox, one of the students there her age. He could multiply himself, creating copies he could mentally make disappear. He'd made two equal teams and they were running around the basketball court, yelling and shouting with joy. Kurt got an odd look on his face, something like regret. Then he finally spoke. "She had brown hair and this pair of _wundervoll_ pale blue eyes vhen she came here... but they changed color..."

"Why?" Cassandra asked, curious.

"I... okay, you have to promise not to talk to her about it. She's a little self-conscious on this subject."

"I promise."

Kurt took a deep breath. "She vas lured into a trap by Magneto. He planned to harness her powers to make her a veapon. The X-men were able to locate her, but somehow, she managed to escape and she tried to fight them on her own. By doing so she vas struck down and badly vounded. We tried our best to get to her to safety, but, something happened..." He sighed. "She vas knocked out cold... then, for some reason, her pores began to leak her 'goop' and it created some sort of body-suit, a shell, covering her from head-to-toe. She ran into the thick of the battle and attacked the Brotherhood. She even burned off Sabertooth's hand in the fight..."

_So that's how he got the burn-mark!_ Cassandra thought, but quickly paid attention to what he said next.

"Vhen finally facing Magneto, she easily defeated him. Fearing for his life, he retreated, along with the Brotherhood. At first, we thought A.J. had von an incredible fight. But then, we realized, she hadn't moved an inch since she fought Magneto. Vhen the Professor came, he found out that she... somehow, she mentally tapped into her powers, but it vas too much for her to pull out of them. It put a great strain upon his and Jean Grey's minds, but in the end they vere successful. She vas alive. But the damage vas more devastating than ve ever expected. It felt her physically and mentally unstable..." He gazed out at A.J., who'd launched the ball through the hoop. She was laughing and cheering and taunting Jamie, who taunted back at her. He kept his eyes glued upon her as he finished the story. "Her body couldn't keep up with her powers. She grew sick... so sick that no medicine could help her... she just couldn't fight it. Finally, Professor X placed several mental blocks in her head so her powers vould not harm her anymore. But she can hardly use them now."

He sighed again but this time he also smiled. "But that doesn't stop her. She'd brave and smart. She puts others first before herself. She may get excited and she can be a little rude at times, but ve all know she's only trying to be funny and happy. Even though... she's still sick."

"She is?" Cassandra said, a little shocked.

"_Ja_. She needs to rest frequently and her body and also her mind can't take too much stress or strain. Plus her core temperature is also delicate. If ve don't find a vay to help her in the next few years... we don't know vhat'll happen to her."

Cassandra looked outside. A.J. had quit the game and was going inside. Cassandra quickly pretended to be getting something to drink as she entered the kitchen.

"Whew! Gosh that was a tough game! Either Jamie's getting better or those hoops are getting taller!" She wheezed half-jokingly.

"Are you going to go and lie down?" Kurt asked.

"In a couple minutes. I just wanna get a quick snack before I do! Don't wanna end up eating the Prof. outta house-and-home tonight at supper!" She laughed as she dug her hand into the cookie jar. "Hey Cass! How's Venny and Carny do'n?" Venny and Carny were her nick-names for Venom the 1rst and Carnage the 1rst.

"Same as always." She replied casually.

"That's great I... oooohhhh..." A.J. suddenly swayed and was about to faint.

Kurt quickly 'ported over and steadied her. "Snack-time vill have to vait a bit. Come on, let's get you to bed." Kurt led her out of the kitchen, a sick look on her face.

"Maybe you're right..." she whispered as she left.

Cassandra sighed. "Poor A.J."

_"You ssseem dissstraught... what'ssss wrong Cassssandra?" _Carnage asked mentally.

"It's A.J. You heard what Kurt said, she's sick! She's suffering too, I can tell. I wish there was some way to help her."

_"Actually... yesss there might be a way..." _

"Really? How?"

_"You will have to wait until my brother comessss... then you ssshall know..." _

"All right. I'll wait." Cassandra agreed, the image of A.J. swaying replaying in her mind.

Cassandra lay in bed, waiting patiently for the feeling she got whenever it was time for her to bond. She knew now what would exactly happen. The symbiotes would mentally pull her into the Astral-Plane (causing her to fall into an comatose-like sleep), she would bond to the symbiote, and it would try out its powers. But Cassandra was given permission to allow this new symbiote to try something on A.J., hopefully curing her. The feeling came just then.

"Here it... comes!" She whispered, feeling her mind being pulled away.

"All right, we will be here monitoring what happens. Now remember, A.J. has no clue what you are doing, and we will try our best to keep her calm so it can perform its job."

Cassandra nodded. "Okay..." She whispered. "Here we go..." She closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she was in the Astral Plane.

"All right boys, I'm here! Let's get this show on the road!" She called out.

Venom and Carnage came out from the shadows. She heard the loud 'crack!' and within a few moments, out came a green-brown symbiote. Cassandra had to blink a couple of times. It looked like how Kurt had described A.J.'s shell!

"I am Cassandra, otherwise known as Persona. It is an honor to meet you." She bowed.

_"I am Toxin..." _He hissed.

_It's male._ Cassandra thought. She reached out her hand. "It will be an honor bonding to you."

_"And to you as well..." _

Cassandra took a deep breath as Toxin stretched out it's hand and it's fingertips touched hers. It leaped upon her, and Cassandra again screamed long and hard...

A.J. was laying in her room, as instructed. Every passing day she felt a little weaker. It was driving her crazy that she couldn't be like any of the other kids. Not worrying about how their powers were affecting their health. She thought the whole thing was a bit sissy-ish, but whenever she got that dizzy feeling she knew, it was no un-caring matter. Suddenly, the door of her room burst open, and a symbiote stood before her! Startled, A.J. screamed and jumped up.

"A.J.! Calm down! It's Cassandra!" Kurt appeared beside her.

"Oh whew! Geez for a minute there..." She sighed. The symbiote walked over to her and placed it's hand on her chest. A.J. gave a startled look and glanced at Kurt for reassurance. He nodded in approval. Suddenly, she felt a painful sensation in her chest. She knew exactly what is was. "He's... he's burning me!" She whispered hoarsely, getting panicked.

"Don't vorry... I won't let anything harmful happen to you!" He whispered back, holding her hand.

The pain grew more and more intense, and A.J. gritted her teeth, squeezing the color out of Nightcrawler's hand. Finally, she stopped. A.J. gasped and laid down. She didn't feel any more pain.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"For the first time in a long while... amazing!" She smiled. "But wait... the.. the toxin... how?"

"That's easy. Cassandra figured that if you could survive poisonous gases and jump into vats of radioactive waste your body must be able to survive some bio-toxins to boot! Especially if it's symbiote. It'll hopefully cure you!"

"Oh Kurt! Will it?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Vell... we'll see. We're not quite sure yet."

A.J. smiled at him. "I live in hope..." She half-whispered.

And it did work. Over the next few weeks A.J. got better, her powers growing stronger with each passing day. Cassandra smiled, seeing her little friend running around, without a care in the world.

"I -I mean- We did something good..." She whispered to herself.


End file.
